A Confection of Romance
by Wonka Extrordinare
Summary: What if there had been no Charlie Bucket? What if it was a 13daysawayfrombeing18 year old IrishBrittish girl named Abbigail Tyree finds the golden ticket. And, what if Mr. Wonka finds himself attracted to her? Well read and find out. Chappy 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

What if there had been no Charlie Bucket? What if it was a 13-days-away-from-being-18 year old Irish/Brittish girl named Abbigail Tyree.

finds the golden ticket. And, what if Mr. Wonka finds himself attracted to her? Well read and find out.

**Disclaimer:** There is no way on God's Green Earth I own or will ever own Charlie and The Chocolate Factory.** It belongs to Roald Dahl. And, the movie belongs to Warner Bros. **I don't own the characters or the actors/actresses playing them. Whatever.

In London, at the very edge of the town, was a small, one-roomed cabin. It belonged to a very poor family. Its inhabitants were a middle-aged Irish man and his British wife,and a nearly 18 year-old girl. The girl was even more beautiful than a spring day. She was a very timid thing. As a result, the girl had but one friend. She was born on a peculiar day, the one known as the day of lovers, St. Valentines Day. She always did what was asked of her, and only spoke when spoken to. She was a very honorable young lady. She would be the perfect wife for any man. But, like I said before, she was much too shy. Well that was all about to change...

"Hey look! Look! I found it the Golden ticket!" shouted Abby. "Oh, wonderful, love!" said her mother with ethusiasm in her voice. "What does it say, dear!" asked her father. "It says, Congratulations, lucky finder of this golden ticket. I Willy Wonka, invite you to come tour my factory for one whole day! Come to the gates at 10 AM sharp on Feburary first. You may bring one family member with you."

"Feburary first! Why that's tommarrow!" said her father. "Oh, I'm so excited! Daddy, will you go with me?" asked Abby. "Of course, darling." said her father.

The next day 10 people stood anxiously at the gate, anticipating the opening of the gates. "Daddy, I want to go in now!" said a young girl in a mink coat. "Veruca, love, it's 9:59!" said the man to his daughter. "Well, make time go faster!" said the enraged little brat.

Suddenly, a voice sounded over the intercom. "Please enter." it said as the gates opened. Everyone entered. "Now close the gates." said the voice. "Do you wish to know who I am? I'm..."

A door opened and there was a display of puppets in a colorful background singing, "Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolatier...

...Willy Wonka, here he is!" then the stage caught in fire and laughter was heard. "Wow! What a great performance. I thought it was getting a little dodgy in the middle, but then, that finale! Wow!" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked a blonde girl chewing gum.

"Why, I'm Willy Wonka!" said the man.

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" said Veruca.

"Well, I couldn't very well, watch the show from up there, now could I, little girl?" asked Mr. Wonka.

"Come along, kids...there's much to see!" said Willy Wonka going through the doors of the chocolate factory. "Just drop your coats anywhere said Willy, casting down his own, along with his eccentric sunglasses.

"Don't you vant to know our names?" asked the fat boy.

"I can't see how it would matter." said Willy in annoyance. Suddenly, the gum chewer hugged Mr. Wonka, who in turn jumped. "I'm Violet Bouregard!" said the little girl. "Well, I don't care." said Mr. Wonka. "Well, you should. Because I'm going to win the prize at the end!" said the girl. "Well, confidence is key." said Mr. Wonka, not really caring.

"I'm Veruca Salt. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." said Veruca. "Oh, I always thought a verucca was a wort that you got on the bottom of your foot! Haha!" said Wonka to the girl. "I'm Augustus Gloop. I love your chocolate!" said the fat boy. "I can see that. I do, too. Who ever knew we'd have so much in common." the man replied sarcastically.

He turned around. "And, you, your Mike Teavee, the little devil that cracked the system!" Mr. Wonka said angrily. "And you, your, your---" Mr. Wonka studdered as he looked at the beautiful young woman. His eyes softened. "Your beau---uh---happy to be here." Mr. Wonka said unsure of hisself.

"Why is this door so small?" asked Mike as they came to a halt. "To keep all the big, chocolatey, taste inside, of course." said Mr. Wonka with a huge grin, as he unlocked the tiny door. He pushed it open to reveal a beautiful, candy,meadow. Everyone was in shock.

They walked in...

Okay, done for chappy one! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked in Willy began to speak, "Now everybody, keep calm, don't go crazy, just keep calm." By this time, Augustus's eyes were wide open and he dropped his freshly opened Wonka bar.

"Try my grass, oh please do! It's delectable and so good-looking!" said Mr. Wonka. "You can eat the grass?" said Mr. Salt, acting as if the previous statement was preposterous, which indeed it was.

"Of course, you can! Why, everything in this room is eatable. Even _I'm _eatable. ...But, that my dear children, is called canniblism, and is in fact looked down upon in most societies." Mr. Wonka said, a-matter-of-factually.

A giggle was heard in the back. "Well, little girl, did you think that was funny?" said Mr. Wonka directing his question to Abby. Abby just hid behind her father. "I don't think Mr. Wonka will bite, love." said her father.

Veruca, saw something and said, "Who are those little people over there?" "Why, those are Oompa Loompas, from Loompaland." said Mr. Wonka. "Mr. Wonka, I teach highschool geography and I'm here to tell y--" began Mr. Teavee. "Then, you know all about it, and know what a terrible country it is..." Mr. Wonka said and then continued going into detail about the little men.

"Well, what are you all waiting for! Enjoy!" he said to everyone. Everyone scurried to taste all the delicious candies in the room. That is, except for, Abby, who was very slow to move, because to tell you the truth, she wasn't feeling top-notch that day.

Mr. Wonka watched Abby as she slowly followed her father to one of the lollipop trees. He slowly walked over. "So how do you like the chocolate room?" he asked the red-headed girl. Her face flushed as she turned around and looked down at her feet. "Uhmm...it's lovely, Mr. Wonka." she answered.

"Mr. Wonka? My dad is Mr. Wonka...call me, Willy." said Willy. "Alright, then." said Abby. "I didn't catch your name, dear." said Willy wanting to slap himself for saying, dear. He hoped it didn't scare the poor dear away.

"I-I'm, Abbigail, but I like Abby." said the girl as she fidgeted nervously. "Okay, then, Abby. I hope you like my factory. And, you don't have to be so shy. I promise, I won't bite." said Willy with a kind smile on his face.

All, of a sudden, a rather loud splash was heard, followed by the scream of Mrs. Gloop. Augustus had fallen into the chocolate river. Noticing this, both Mr. Wonka and Abby cringed.

Mr. Wonka ran over to the other side, with the others right behind.

"Save him! He can't svim!" shouted the Mrs. Gloop. " Suddenly a pipe went into the water and sucked Augustus and a large quantity of chocolate right up.

Suddenly, the Oompa Loompas, began making a mockery of the portly child. Half way through their song, he shot up the pipe. This is when Mrs. Gloop gasped. "Where does that pipe go?" she asked.

"Well, that pipe goes to the room where I make the most delicious strawberry flavored, chocolate covered, fudge, in the world." said Mr. Wonka rather entusiastically. "So, he'll be sold by the pound, all around ze vorld as fudge!" the woman cried.

"No I wouldn't allow it. Can you imagine the taste? Ew." said Mr. Wonka. He then signaled for an Oompa Loompa. "Take this lady to go and fetch her son. Take a long stick and poke around in the fudge, 'kay?" said Willy cheerfully. The Oompa Loompa nodded, corssed his arms across his chest, and dragged Mrs. Gloop away.

"Well let's go..." he said. A boat pulled up and a few Oompa Loompas laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Violet. "I think it's from all those doggone cocoa beans." Mr. Wonka said. "Okay, everyone in the boat." said Mr. Wonka.

Everyone got in. Abby sat in the back and her father sat in the seat in front of her. Mr. Wonka cautiously cautiously sat beside her. "Hope ya don't mind!" said Mr. Wonka. "I don't mind," said Abby softly.

The boat began to move...


End file.
